Sucked In: Miraculous Fallout 4 crossover
by Creeperslay1072
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir get sucked into Fallout 4, follow their adventure as they try to escape. Rated M cause fallout, swearing and some implied stuff.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, this is my first public fanfic, I received this story idea from watching the new Fallout 76 stuff and I wanted to take two of my favorite things, Fallout and Miraculous, and make something different. They are aged up, 18 before they enter the game and in the game I imagined them to be early thirties cause that seems a good age. I do not own Miraculous or Fallout but any original content is mine (plz don't steal). Enough said enjoy._

The International Gaming Convention was being held this year in Paris and Marinette, Alya, Nino and Adrien of all people were going to go see all the new games, including the new Ultimate Mecha Strike IV game. Adrien was super pumped because this game developer from a big game company in America was going to be revealing a brand new title in a popular game franchise called Fallout. She was kinda interested in looking at the game but Rpg's were not her style of gaming especially single player games.

As Marinette was getting ready for the morning she gets a call from Alya. "Guess what just happened" Alya asks over the phone. "What?" says Marinette while struggling to pull her left shoe on. "An akuma has been spotted in the convention center, I'm with Nino and were gonna try to get a better look at it for the Ladyblog". "WAIT WHAT" Marinette cries as she realizes what Alay had just said. "Gotta go bye" Alya says then hangs up before Marinette could get another word out. She gets her other shoe on as Tiki flies out of her purse and says "Marinette, there are many people at that convention, some of them could be hurt if the akuma gets out of control". "Got it" Marinette said briskly before shouting out her transformation phrase "Tiki, spots on" as the room fills with pink light.

Ladybug climbs out the hatch in her roof onto her balcony and throws her yoyo onto a different building and starts swinging towards the convention center. As she approaches the center she notices a dark green storm forming over Paris and starts to get a bad feeling about this akuma.

Ladybug busts into the main hall and sees a man in a blue jumpsuit and a thing on his arm. As he turns to her she feels Chat Noir land beside her and greet her. "Hello My Lady, fancy meeting you here and with such bad weather" Chat says with his cheshire grin plastered across his face. "Well well well, look what the molerat dragged in, a few survivors trying to take down me, Vault Boy, surrender your Miraculouses now and I will spare you of the horrors of the wasteland" the akuma stated as the heroes prepare to fight. "Never" says Ladybug sternly as she starts spinning her yoyo and Chat extends his staff. "Fine, if you don't surrender your miraculouses then i will have to loot them off your dead corpse when you succumb to the Commonwealth" Vault boy says as he starts twisting dials on his wrist device. The heroes start to charge as Vault boy cries out "It's too late, now everyone will play my game" as a green energy bolt shoots out and blinds both the heroes.

Everything goes white and the two find themselves standing in front of a mirror while the steam clears away revealing both of the hero's civilian forms but as if they were much older. "What is going on!" Marinette yells before she covers her face with her hands. "Why do you think I would know" as Adrien turns around to face away from Marinette. With both of the heroes back to back Marinette says "OK this is obviously some sort of other world that we have been transported to by the akuma" as she starts to uncover her face and look at herself again in the mirror.

"Why did we detransform" Adrien wonders out loud. "Hey Tiki, why did we detransform" Marinette asks from her little red friend, but no reply comes. "Hey Plagg you their bud" Adrien asks with worry in his voice. They only get silence in return.

"Alright" says Adrien "We have no way to transform but we do still have our miraculouses" he says while looking down at his ring. "Alright well if we can't transform then looks like we're gonna have to reveal our identities " Marinette says while turning around to face Adrien. "Ok" Adrien says as he turns around and sees Marinette standing before him. "Marinette?"" Adrien?" they both blurt out simultaneously. They then freeze for a second as the realization hits them.

"I, ugh, ur, didn't realize you were under the mask" Marinette struggles to get out as Adrien rubs his neck "Same goes for me I guess" as he looks at the floor. "You good look, I mean you look good" Marinette gets out as she turns a shade of bright red. "I could say the same thing about you my lady" says Adrien as he leans over Marinette's hand and presses a kiss to it. At this Marinette turns a darker shade of red which she didn't think was possible.

"All right, we need to concentrate" Marinette stutters before composing herself "We need to figure a way out of here then we can talk about.." she gestures to herself and Adrien "deal"? "Yes" states Adrien as he straightens up and look towards what he thinks is the door.

"Alright, this looks like the door, we don't know what is gonna be on the other side so we need to be ready for anything, got it" Adrien says while reaching towards the door handle. "Alright, I'm ready" Marinette says as she readies to leap at anyone who is standing behind the door. As Adrien grabs the handle and opens it they see a hallway and a room across them that seems to be a laundry room with two old washers.

As they cautiously step out into the hallway they look left and see 2 more rooms down the hall. They both look right and see a silver three eyed hovering robot in what appears to be a kitchen with a living room and an old TV against the far wall in front a yellow sofa.

As they slowly approach the robot they hear it say in a masculine voice "Ah good morning sir and mum, I have prepared your coffee at the perfect temperature, 173.5 degrees Fahrenheit". "Fahrenheit?" asks Marinette while looking at the 2 cups of coffee on the island. "Yes mum, the standard unit of measuring temperature in the good old U.S.A." the robot says with pride.

"Who are you?" inquires Adrien. "I am a handy unit produced by General Atomics, you have decided to call me Codsworth, but might I ask why are you asking?" says the robot with a bit of suspicion in his voice. The two look at each other and Marinette speaks up. " We had a long night last night and needed something to jog our memories" Marinette says while still eyeing Codsworth. "Of course" the robot says with his mind put at ease, "could I interest you in some breakfast, Sugar Bombs or maybe some eggs". "Sugar Bombs don't sound so great so how about some eggs" Marinette says as she and Adrien sit at the table and wait for Codsworth to prepare their breakfast.

As they are sitting at the table Adrien's eyes drift over to the newspaper on the table and picks it up. As he reads the front page his eyes widen and rushes over to the TV as the anchor starts talking about the weather for the troops overseas. "No, NO" Adrien yells as he falls over onto the couch looking like he just saw a ghost.

"What is the matter?" Marinette asks as she runs over to him as he clutches his chest. "I know where we are" he says with dread in his voice. "Where are we?" Marinette asks as a pit seems to grow in her stomach.

"You know the game that I was excited about, the reason I was so excited was because I got to play a demo a long while back and I remembered something" Adrien says with panic in his voice "What did you remember" Marinette asks urgently hearing the panic in his voice." I remember this room and this TV anchor and someone knocked on the door. Anything after that I can't remember" he says. "Well no one has knocked on the door so this can't be that game, right" Marinette says with a waiver in her voice.

Knock, knock. Someone was at the door. "Who was at the door Adrien, tell me now" Marinette says with a commanding tone in her voice. "A sale rep for a company called Vault-Tec, they sold spaces in nuclear bunkers…" Adrien says as his voice quotes. "Well i will see what he wants" Marinette says as she stands and prepares for whoever is at the door.

As she opens the door a man in a trench coat and fedora steps up and says "Vault-Tec calling, I'm so glad I caught you, i have been trying for days. It's a matter of utmost importance" the man says in a cheery tone. "Okay, why are you here?" Marinette asks as she stands in the doorway in case the man tries to get into the house. "For your family's services to our great nation you have been selected to join the local vault, Vault 111" the man says with a flourish at the end. "What did we do to deserve this honor" Marinette asks with a hint of skepticism in her voice. "Your husband served in the American military and you are an accomplished lawyer who has brought many criminals to justice" the sales rep states as if it's obvious. "All I need you to do is fill out some paperwork so you, your husband and your child can enter the vault in the event of" he coughs "total atomic annihilation". Marinette's eyes widen at total atomic annihilation. "Total atomic annihilation, got it" she says, shell shocked. "Just sign here and I will deliver this to the vault up the hill" he says and points down the street and she peeks her head out and sees the hill with some people milling around up top. "Ok" Marinette says still dazed at what the sales rep said as she signs the clipboard he was holding. "Enjoy your day" the sales rep says as Marinette closes the door in his face.

She starts to walk over to where Adrien was at the table as he had gone back over to read the paper and eat his eggs. "You okay" he says as she sits down. "I, just, need a minute" Marinette says as she takes in all the information that the sales rep said. As she starts in on her eggs she hears crying coming from down the hall.

Adrien's eyes widen as he realizes what the sound is as Codsworth starts down the hall. "Oh, sounds like someone made a stinky, I'll take care of that" says Codsworth as he's floating past. "A baby" Adrien says panicked when Codsworth leaves the room. "That's not all" Marinette says as she looks down at her hand to see a solid gold band on her right hand and a diamond engagement ring on her left hand. Adrien looks down at his hand "I don't have a wedding band" he states confused "all I have is my miraculous". "The game must have recognized you already had a ring so it didn't give one to" Marinette starts to say but freezes before she finishes realizing what she was implying.

Adrien's eyes widen as he realizes what Marinette already put together. "We're married" he says quietly, "and we have a baby". As he is saying this he turns a dark shade of red. "That must mean that we…" he says as he looks up at Marinette.

"OMG" Marinette cries out "why did this game have to, ugh. We didn't do anything this was given by the game not cause we did anything, not because I wouldn't that but we didn't, I mean I wouldn't do that with you, or anyone, ugh, why can't I speak in front of you" Marinette says as she flops on to the table. "Look I understand Mari, kinda, but that's not what is important right now, we need to figure out how to beat this game so we can escape. We can solve all this later, okay" Adrien says with surprising calmness for someone who just found out they were married and had a kid 15 seconds ago.

"Right" Marinette says as she takes a deep breath. As they finished up their eggs they hear Codsworth call out "I changed his diaper but ut seem that young Shaun still needs some of that parental affection you all are so good at" as he is making his way back up to the main room.

"We should go check on our, son" Marinette says testing the word out. "Yes, the sooner we finish the sooner we escape" Adrien says as they both stand and head down the hall following the baby sounds.

As they enter the room Adrien closes the door and they approach the crib, the crib is royal blue with rockets as the mobile. They peer in and they see a baby swaddled in a rocket ship blanket. "Oh, he's so cute" Marinette says as she reaches down and tickles Shaun and he giggles.

"Okay, so this little guy is our kid, he's cute but I know someone cuter" he says as he leans over and looks as Marinette. "Oh, wow, I, uh, don't know what to say" Marinette stammers as she thinks about what he just said. Adrien spins the mobile and it plays a little song and Shaun giggles and reaches his hands up. "Maybe we should go to the park, or carve pumpkins" suggests Adrien, "While we wait on whatever this game wants from us". Marinette gives him a funny look and Adrien elaborates "like a normal family, that is what normal families do, right". "Yes but I didn't think you would want to do that type of thing, I kinda assumed you wanted to do as little possible to get out of this game" Marinette stated, slightly confused. "Well since we don't know what the game wants I just wanted to spend time with you and our son, if you don't want to it's fine, I just wanted us to act as a family for at least a little bit" Adrien says as he stares at Shaun.

They both stay like that for a few minutes chatting about what to do if the game doesn't start soon and about their misadventures of lying and sneaking around. When they finish talking they hear Codsworth yelling at them from down the hall "sir, mum, you should come and see this".

"I'll grab the baby" says Marinette as she reaches down into the crib and picked up Shaun who giggled and bubbles as she holds him close to her chest. They both walk out of Shauns room and down the hall to the living room and they see Codsworth standing by the TV as the anchor starts speaking.

"Followed by, yes, followed by flashes, blinding flashes, sounds of explosions, were trying to get conformation, we seem to have lost contact with our affiliate stations. We do have, we do have, that's uh, confirmed reports, i repeat confirmed reports of nuclear detonations in, New York and Pennsylvania, my god" The TV cuts to a stand by screen as air raid sirens start blearing. Both of the heroes look at each other than bolt for the door.

Adrien opens the door while Marinette call out to Codsworth "come on, you're coming with us". Codsworth calmly replies "they will not allow me to enter the vault, besides, I need to protect the property from The Red Menace". "Alright, take care, maybe we will see you again" Marinette says and runs out the door followed by Adrien.

They spot people being directed off the street onto a dirt path towards a gate guarded by a man in a soldier uniform and two other men wearing what appears to be suits of armor. "We're with the vault" states Adrien as they rush up to the soldier holding a clipboard. The soldier looks at the three of them and looks down and checks three tick marks on his clipboard, "adult male, adult female and infant male, your cleared" he says as he steps aside and gestures for them to go ahead.

As they run forward a man in body armor and a blue jumpsuit starts guiding them, "right this way" he says. "What about all those people back their" Marinette asks with extreme worry in her voice. "We're doing all that we can" the man shouts as a two bladed helicopter lands behind them. They go around some crates and see a big metal circle on top of the center of the hill with a small station to the left of it. "Stand in the center of the platform" yells the man as he runs to the station.

Both stand on the center and take in the view while Marinette asks "Are we gonna be okay" while looking up at Adrien. "We're gonna be fine Bugaboo, I'll protect you" says Adrien as puts his arm around Marinette. They both look at each other before there is this blinding flash and they both look and see a gigantic mushroom cloud.

As they are staring at this nuclear explosion that just happens they hear this deafening boom and someone shouts "send it down now" as the platform lurches and starts to descend. As they descend into the ground the shock wave hits as Adrien turns to shield Marinette and Shaun taking the blunt force of the blast searing his back.

As they descend further into the depths of the vault big door above them shut, sealing them in for now. As soon as the doors are shut Adrien drops to the ground and hisses in pain. "Oh my god are you okay" Marinette says while kneeling down to take a look at Adriens back which has burn marks forming on it. "I'll be fine bugaboo, I protected you and our little bundle of joy, besides it is only a flesh wound" he says while wincing in pain. Marinette laughs at the joke and as she does she looks around and sees that other people wincing and groaning out in pain from the burns they received.

Marinette helps Adrien to his feet to the best of her abilities while still holding Shaun who has started crying. "Shhhhhh" says Marinette while rocking Shaun in her arms as they descend deeper into the earth. After another minute they grind to a halt in front of a giant metal grate which is raised and a computerized voice starts saying "welcome to vault 111, your new home".

People start moving out of the platform and up the stairs towards a big hole in the side of the wall. As they pass a person in a blue jumpsuit he looks as Adriens back and says "hey bud, you took a good bit of radiation, take this Radaway and this Stimpack and you'll be good as new" as he hands a red jar that says RadAway on it and a needle with a pressure gauge on top. "How do these things work" aks Adrien while looking at the man. "The needle is a Stimpack, it contains many minerals and things our body needs and it just helps repair damage done to our bodies, the red bottle is called RadAway, it absorbs radiation from your system and gets rid of it, it has a cousin called Rad-X that for a short while makes radiation less harmful to you, don't ask me how they work that's all I know" the man says as he spins to help the next person. "Alright" says Adrien as he opens the red jar and drinks the contents and sticks the Stimpack into his arm and sighs. "It feels good, like aloe on a sunburn" Adrien says as they walk onto a metal extending ramp.

"Right this way" says a lady in a jumpsuit as they go through some detectors that buzz as they pass through. "Take a vault suit and follow the doctor" the lady says handing them what appears to be the blue jumpsuits everyone is wearing.

"Follow me right this way" says a man wearing a white lab coat with a thing on his wrist that looks similar to what Vault Boy had on his wrist. "What is that" Adrien asks as the doctor starts waking further into the vault. "That, my friend, is a pip boy 3000 mark IV, you will receive one at orientation along with answering any questions you may also have. My job right now is to get you three into decontamination chambers so we can head deeper into the vault" the doctor says while continuing to walk along.

They pass a few people talking and while Marinette is looking through an open doorway she sees another man in a lab coat holding a screwdriver and working something on a table, it is small, black and chromatic. Before she can ask what it is the doctor says "these are the decontamination chamber, they will decontaminate and depressurize you before you head deeper into the vault, just put on your suits and step inside" the doctor says before moving on to talk to some more people.

"Alright" Adrien says awkwardly while holding both of their vault suits in his arms. "How about you change first, I'll turn around then we can switch with you holding Shaun" says Marinette after a few awkward seconds. "That sounds like a great idea" Adrien says as he starts to open the vault suit and take his shirt off.

Marinette turns around and after two minutes Adrien says "I'm done, your turn Marinette" as he starts to turn around and take Shaun from Marinette's arms. "No looking or no scratches for a month" Marinette says in mock sternness. "Understood my lady" says Adrien as he gives her a jumpsuit and turns around.

It takes her a bit longer because she isn't used to working in a more grown up body but after a few minutes she turns around and still sees Adrien's eyes turn firmly away. "Alright, you can look" Marinette says as Adrien turns around, as he looks at her he says "never have you looked more beautiful, my lady". Marinette immediately starts blushing a shade of crimson and says "oh hush, you're just making things up". "I'm not making it up, on my honor as your knight in shining leather" Adrien says with a bow after he hands Marinette Shaun back.

"Alright" says the doctor "just step in and when everyone is ready we will start the process" as he goes to tell the others to step in. As Marinette steps into the pod with Shaun she sees Adrien do the same in the pod across from her. "As the pod closes she hears a robotic voice say "resident secure... occupant vitals normal. Procedure complete. In 5... 4... 3... 2... 1…" as a layer of frost goes over the glass and it gets chilly Marinette sees white then goes to sleep.

As Adrien starts to come out of his sleep he hears the robotic voice again saying "manual override initiated, cryogenic stasis suspended" as his eyesight returns he sees Marinette's pod across from his. He waits a few seconds for the door to open but instead of that he sees a woman in a hazmat suit come into view and point at Marinette's pod and say "this is the one here" as a man wearing some sort of armor walks in front of her to the other side of the pod.

In a deep commanding voice the man says "open it". The women flips a lever next to Marinette's pod and the door opens and Shaun starts crying as Marinette takes big deep breaths. When she can speak she says "is it over, are we okay" as the women in a hazmat suit starts reaching into her pod.

The man replies by saying "almost, everything's gonna be fine" as the women tries to soothe Shaun by saying "your okay" while reaching for him and trying to take him from Marinette. Marinette struggles to keep Shaun and tries to get the lady to stop by saying "no, no, it's okay, I got him" as the two women struggle the man pull out a pistol and levels it at Marinette and says in a threatening tone "let the boy go, I'm only gonna tell you once".

Marinette refuses to let go and continues to struggle with the women and cries out "I'm not giving you Shaun" as she says this a gunshot cries out and Marinette falls back releasing Shaun. "God Dammit" says the man as Shaun starts wailing louder.

Adrien after seeing Marinette fall back cries out "Marinette, open up this door right now you bitch and fight me". The guy ignores Adrien and says to the lady "get the kid out of here" as she steps away the pod recloses and the guy steps up to the window and Adrien sees a scar running across his the left side of his face and the guy says "Well your wife would have been preferred but you will make a good enough backup" as he steps away while Adrien throws curses at him as he leaves. Adrien then hears the computer say "cryogenic array initialized" as the cool mist falls over him one again.

 _Well 's it for chapter one, hope you enjoyed. Please leave suggestions but I now know how much work people put into their fanfics, it's a lot. I should be posting chapter 2 soon but after that I will have to be away for 2 weeks so it may a bit before I post chapter 3 but I may squeeze it in there. See you around, thx for reading._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, I'm back with chapter two, just a reminder, I don't own Miraculous or Fallout, this is just parody._

As Marinette opens her eyes she sees white, all around her. Next thing she feels is pain, splitting, shooting pain. She cries out from the pain and then she hears a voice calling out to her. She can't hear what the voice is saying but the voice sounds familiar but can't recognize who it is from the pain.

As Adrien begins to wake up again he hears the robotic voice say "failure in cryogenic array, all vault residents must vacate immediately" as his pod door opens and he falls to the ground. As Adrien takes deep breaths trying to get a clue on what is going on he hears a scream of pain coming from the pod across from him. "Marinette, I'm gonna get you out just stay there" Adrien screams at Marinette before looking around for some type of release. Adrien sees a big red handle on a stand next to Marinette's pod and pulls it.

As Marinette tries to move she hears this pneumatic hissing as the door on her pod opens and she falls to the ground. As she does so Adrien rushes to catch Marinette before she can hit the ground catching her and cradling her in his arms. "Marinette, speak to me" Adrien yells as marinette cries out in pain. "It hurts minou, all over like fire running all along my body" Marinette speaks softly before passing out.

'I have to find a Stimpack' Adrien thinks to himself as he looks around where they are. He sees nothing that can help him so he picks Marinette up and cradles her to his chest as he moves towards the only door he sees. As he nears the door it opens automatically, as it does he sees a hallway with three doors, one to his left one to his right further down the hall and one at the end.

He tries the door to his left and finds a small workshop area with some robotic junk around and he notices what seem to be two robots on a table with one being red and one being black. 'I'll remember to come back for those later after I get Marinette to safety' he thinks to himself as he walks out of the room.

He decides to head down and try the door at the far end, as he gets close he hears the robotic voice say "malfunction in emergency exit override, please contact your Vault-Tec atrium repair service". Adrien grumbles as he turns to the last door, as he does the door opens onto a staircase leading to another room. As he starts down the stairs he hears Marinette speak in her unconsciousness "That's a lovely shirt your wearing minou, why don't you take it off so i can get a better look at it". At this Adrien blushes and almost misses the giant roach on the window.

"What the hell" Adrien yells as he hurriedly backs away from the window. As the roach flutters off Adrien looks down and sees a silver crate with what appears to be a security baton on top, he had seen the Parisian Riot Guard carry them when akumas get out of hand. After a moment of re adjusting Marinette, Adrien reaches down and picks up the security baton giving it a little flick, extending it. "Well, it's not as good as my other staff but it will work for now" Adrien says while walking towards the only other door in the room.

He walks through the door into a winding corridor which leads to another door. As this one opens he sees a small room with another opening on the other side of the room. From what Adrien can see inside are some tables. As he steps into the room he spots another one of the giant roaches but this time it's in the room with him. Adrien freezes as it chitters and walks around on the other side of the room. 'I need to set Marinette down then kill that thing before it eats her face' Adrien tell himself.

He bolts to a nearby table setting Marinette down as he hears the roach skittering towards him as he turns around and smacks the roach as it jumps at him and Marinette. It falls to the ground with a splat and doesn't move again. As Adrien pauses for a second he looks down at his clothes and see his vault suit is covered in blood. He looks over at Marinette as the table she is on slowly starts to be covered in blood coming out of Marinette's right shoulder. "Marinette, stay with me" Adrien screams as he looks around for something to staunch the bleeding.

In the little area which Adrian determined was a kitchen he finds a semi clean rag which he hopes won't infect the wound. As he dashes back over to Marinette he presses the rag to the wound and watches as the rag gets soaked with blood. 'She won't make it without that stimpack' Adrien thinks to himself while making a decision which he hopes will help Marinette and won't kill her. Adrien stands up and rushes through the next door to find a Stimpack hoping he will make it on time.

As he enters the next room he sees two big generators in the center of the room throwing sparks off with a walkway going around them. As he charges through the generators on his way to the other door he gets zapped by one of the generators but he shrugs it off. As he steps back onto the walkway Adrien hears a scurrying and two roaches jump at him. He hits one but the other bites him, he hisses in pain and smacks it with his baton and they both fall to the floor, dead.

As the door automatically opens as Adrien is catching his breath and another roach jumps at him. He goes up to block it with his baton and as it drops to the ground it readies for another attack. Adrien leaps to the side as the roach springs past him into a bit of electricity, frying it into dust. As Adrien stands up from his dive he steps on something that crunches. He looks down and sees a skeleton wearing a vault suit as it clutches a clipboard. 'What happened here' Adrien thinks as he steps over the skeleton.

The door that had previously opened and let the roach out led to a flight of stairs which led to another door. There was a water fountain next to door which Adrien took a sip from as he walked past. The next room seemed to be some kind of office with a desk in the center and on the desk were three stimpacks along with some other things but that didn't matter all that mattered was that Marinette got those stimpacks.

As Adrien ran back to the room where he left Marinette he just hoped he wasn't to late. He burst into the room and ran over to Marinette's side and jammed a stimpack into her neck. As the needle entered her skin it injected all the contents of it into Marinette's body. When that Stimpack was depleted he jammed another one into her shoulder. While was doing this he saw the blood flow slowly start to suppress as the sinew and flesh regrew back right before his eyes.

Marinette was aware that she wasn't where she was when she passed out from the pain but as she came around she saw Adrien looking over to her. As she stared at him she knew that he had saved her even though nothing had been said. Adrien opened his mouth to speak but Marinette sat up and wrapped her arms around him and whispered in his ear "thank you, you saved me like you always do" while pulling him tighter to her. They both stay like this for a minute before Adrien says "we need to find a way out of here so we can get the guy who took Shaun and shot you". "Alright" is all Marinette says a she slowly stands to her feet.

As they make their way towards where Adrien got the three stimpacks they see the skeleton Adrien stepped on. "Oh my god" Marinette says as she covers her mouth in horror. "If this world is as bad as I think it is, this" Adrien says while gesturing to the skeleton "will be the best thing we will see". "Well let's hope that your wrong and this is the worst we see" Marinette counters with sadness in her voice.

As they enter the office room Adrien takes another look around because last time he was here he didn't look very hard. On the desk they see a very old fashioned computer and a chair sitting under it. They also notice a metal gate past the desk on the other side of the room and inside seem to be some shelves with who knows what in them. Also in the metal grate area they see a box on the wall with a lot of frost covering it. Also on the desk they see a pistol with a box of ammo next to it.

"A gun" Marinette says with fear in her voice. "Yes, looks like a standard 10mm pistol with a box of 50 armor piercing rounds" Adrien says while picking up the gun loading a bullet in the chamber and looking around the desk for a holster finding one in a drawer. "I've never shot a gun much less held one" Marinette says with terror in her voice. "I've shot and held many guns, my dad once flew me to Texas for a week after my mom died so I could learn how to defend myself" Adrien says with a flat tone as he starts looking on the terminal. "I can teach you but right now just stay behind me" Adrien says as he clicks a button and the door across the room opens. "We will come back and grab some more stuff later but right now we need to get out" Adrien says as he takes Marinette's hand and leads her to the door.

They continue out into a hallway and find more of the giant roaches in it. "What are those" Marinette asks as the roaches drop onto the floor and start chittering. "Just stay behind me" Adrien says as he pulls the pistol from the holster he just attached to his hip. He fire two shots into the biggest of the roaches and it goes down. He fires another shot into the closest and then another shot into the next closest. When he tries to fire at the last roach the gun clicks, out of ammo. Somewhere in its primitive brain it must have realized that this was the best time to strike and it pounced. As it kept up into the air Adrien dropped his pistol and drew his baton. As he flicked it out he smacked the roach and it flew and splattered on the wall, dead at impact.

As Adrien's gun clattered to the floor he turned around to pick it up and saw the look of pure terror on Marinette's face. He dropped the baton and wrapped her in a protective hug. "It's ok, everything's gonna be ok" Adrien whispered in her ear. "I'll be fine, I, just, am gonna need to get used to hearing gunshots" Marinette said sheepishly after a few minutes of being held in Adrien's arms. "Don't worry, I was scared the first time also but you get used to it, it will be better once we escape this vault" Adrien said while still holding her.

As they part from the embrace Adrien picks up his dropped weapons but before he can put away his security baton Marinette grabs it and says "I need something to defend myself with, please" while looking up at Adrien. "Alright but you need to be able to kill these, things" he says gesturing to the roaches. "Hey, do you know why these roaches are so big" Marinette asks as they start walking to the door. "Not sure, maybe because of the bombs that were dropped, it mutated their DNA so they grew a lot larger than when we knew them" Adrien hyposcized as the next door opens.

They stepped into the entrance chamber but as they looked around they noticed that the hole in the wall is covered by a giant metal door. As they stepped into the room they heard a skittering and looked down and saw another roach which buzzed and jumped at Adrien. As he tried to pull out his gun to shoot it but before he can the roach bites him on his arm. He cried out as the roach bites him and he feels a stinging sensation like the skin is burning a little.

Marinette sees all this happen as she reaches for her baton and flicks it open. She pulls her arm back and smacks the thing as it releases Adrien's arm and falls to the ground. As it gets whacked another roach springs out and bites Marinette who shakes it off. As the roach gets ready to spring back Adrien fire a round into the roach's back, killing it.

As they both took a breath from the fight they just had they take a closer look around, looking for a way to open the door. They spy two skeletons on the floor, one with a lab coat and another with a vault suit on, both wearing pipboys. As they reach down to look at the skeletons better Adrien sees a panel with a button that says 'open vault door' above it. But it is covered by a plastic flap with what looks like a big round hole next to it. He looks at the pipboy and sees a little plastic wire attached to a dongle which could fit in the hole.

As he conveys this to Marinette she asks "should we put the pipboys on". "I mean what could be the harm" Adrien replies as they both reach for the pipboys. As they open the clasps on the back they fit them around their left arms and re attach the clasp. When they do this there is this pneumatic his and they feel lots of tiny little needles poking into their skin and then retracing. They look down at the screen they see lots of code flying past and then on Adrien's screen he sees a little blue man giving him a thumbs up, on Marinette's screen she sees a little blue woman giving her a thumbs up.

After they do that the screen changes to one showing the little person standing with little bars on all his major areas, one for head, one for each arm and leg and one for the torso. They both look and wherever they got bit the bar had ticked down a notch. They also saw some tabs at the top, one was Stat, which was selected,Inv, Data, Map and Radio. There was also a knob on the side with those 5 options on it. Below that there was a knob that said tune. As they fiddle with the knobs they found out that by changing the 5 option knob they could change the tab. Most of the tabs had multiple little sub tabs which could be changed by a the tube knob which seemed to act as the sub folder knob.

The Stat tab was all about health and how you were feeling, like were you drunk or high or what else. The Inv tab seemed to be a place where they could record whatever they had on them selves as kinda like a inventory manager. The Data tab seemed like a place where they could input notes about whatever they needed or where doing. Map seemed to be a map of the vault and the surrounding area with a whole lot of empty space. Radio seemed to be able to pick up radio stations but only two were available, classical music and Diamond City Radio, they decided not to listen to any music right now.

After figuring out their pipboys they decided to try to open the door. Adrien pulls the little dongle out from the back and pushes it into the hole. As he does that the little plastic cover flips open and he pushes hard on the button. As he does that the lights dim and the robotic voice says to them "Vault door cycling sequence initiating, please, stand back" as a massive machine that was hanging over the folded up walkway starts to move over to the door. As it slots into the door sparks are thrown out as the door is pulled back onto a gear track and moves to the left of the opening, clearing the way as the walkway moves along and connects to the other side.

As the two heroes move along the walkway the see the metal grate covering the elevator. As they approach it opens up and they step into the metal platform they grate closes behind them as they hear the robotic voice say one last time "enjoy your return to the surface and thank you for choosing Vault-Tec" as the metal platform rises up into the air.

As they reach the top the metal covering on top splits open and the sun catches them right in the eyes blinding them as the platform clinks to a stop at the top. As they lower their hands to stop shielding the sun they look around and see dead trees and their neighborhood below them, rusting and falling apart. While they take all this in Marinette says "you were right, this is gonna be real tough" as she looks over the bleak landscape.

 _Hope you enjoyed chapter two, please let me know how you feel about this story. Also if anyone knows the plural of pipboy, please let me know. See you around._


End file.
